Suffer
by Skovko
Summary: Drew and Wera has 1 year anniversary. He's planning on asking her to marry him. Little does he know she has something way more cruel planned for him. She's gonna make him suffer. (Inspired by Digital Daggers' song "The Devil Within".)


Wera looked at Drew as he was lying in bed. Had it really been a year? A long, dreadful year. Her despise towards him had only grown for each day she had been around him and he never suspected a thing.

 _"How am I suppose to live without you, Ina? You mean everything to me. Why did you leave me like this?"_

The tears ran down her face as she spoke out in the cold air without getting a response. How could she get one? No one was there.

She hated him, she loathed him, but she was with him for a purpose. Revenge. Cold and sweet revenge. He deserved it. He deserved to feel what she had felt ever since he crossed paths with her. He didn't know he had crossed her. He knew of her but they had never met back then and still he had hurt her more than he could ever imagine. He had taken away the only person that mattered to her.

 _"I swear I'll make him pay. He'll never know what hit him. I'm gonna make him suffer the way he made both of us suffer."_

She put her hand on the cold tombstone in front of her and ran her fingers over Ina's name on it.

 _"I'm gonna make him suffer."_

She walked over to the bed and sat on her knees next to him. She leaned down and looked closely at his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Soon enough that expression would change.

"You're underneath my skin," she whispered.

He opened his eyes, grabbed her around the waist and swung her around so she landed on her back while he quickly settled between her legs.

"I'm pretty sure I'm underneath your skin in a few seconds," he said in a hoarse voice as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

One of his hands reached down to grab her thigh and brought her leg up. What the hell, she thought. She'd done it countless times over the past year. One last time wouldn't matter at this point. She scratched her nails down his back and moaned in his ear as he entered her. Might as well give him a show to remember. No doubt in her mind that he loved her. She increased her moaning, acting her part like always and he soon followed with his own moans. As always she faked her orgasm and he followed with a real one shortly after.

He laid still on top of her while catching his breath.

"Happy anniversary," he said as he raised his head and looked at her with a smile.  
"You too," she said and smiled back.  
"I love you so much, Wera," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her and she praised whatever gods might be out there that he did it so she wouldn't have to lie for who knows what time and tell him she loved him too.

He rolled off her and went to take a shower. She stayed in bed. No reason to get up when the next part of her plan involved her being naked too. She knew what was gonna happen. She had listened in on many phonecalls with his friends and she had even found the ring he was hiding. He was saving it for today. She also knew what he was planning and that he would be leaving the house soon to buy her all her favourite treats and some flowers.

He came back fully dressed.

 _"I swear, Ina, I'll make him suffer."_

He sat down on the bed and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

 _"I'm gonna make him suffer."_

"I gotta run, pumpkin, but I'll be back in an hour," he said.

 _"I'm gonna make you suffer."_

"Okay babe. I'll be here in bed waiting for you... naked," she purred and stretched her body.

 _"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER!"_

"I better hurry then," he said and kissed her again.

 _"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU FUCKING SUFFER!"_

The moment he was gone, she took out her phone to call Heath. She never wanted to hurt anyone else in this process but she had to find someone. As Heath had shown interest in her and flirted with her, she had started an affair with him a month ago. She liked Heath but he was gonna be collateral damage in her plan. The fact that Drew and Heath were friends would only benefit her. It would hurt Drew even more and he would feel double betrayed.

"Hey darling, wanna come over? Drew will be gone all day and I'm already naked in bed," she purred into the phone.

15 minutes later Heath was standing in the bedroom. He undressed fast and more or less attacked her in bed. She controlled the situation as much as she could, dragged the foreplay out for as long as possible while constantly keeping an eye on the clock. When she thought the time was near, she crawled up on all four, making sure to face the door so she would see the pain and grief on Drew's face once he returned.

"Fuck me, Heath. Fuck me hard," she begged.

She didn't have to ask him twice. He was fast behind her, grabbing her hips, pulling her backwards while he slammed himself into her. She moaned and screamed, whatever it took to make him keep going, but she didn't feel a thing inside.

 _"I'm gonna make him suffer."_

"What the fuck?!" Drew yelled out loud as he walked into the bedroom and caught them.  
"What the hell? Drew?" Heath yelled back as he quickly pulled out of her and tried to cover himself with the sheets.  
"Why the fuck are you fucking my girlfriend?" Drew yelled.  
"You weren't supposed to come back all day," Heath tried, knowing instantly that wasn't the right thing to say.

 _"Are you suffering, Drew?"_

Drew flew through the room and hit Heath in the face with his fist.

"Get out! Get the fuck out of my house!" He screamed as loud as he could.

Heath stumbled out of bed, grabbed his clothes and ran naked out of the room with the clothes in his arms.

"And you!" Drew shouted as he looked at her.

She just smiled at him as she got out of bed.

"And me what?" She asked while she started to get dressed.  
"How could you do this to me? I was gonna..." He said but stopped himself.  
"Propose? Yeah, I know," she said.  
"But why then? Why would you do this to me? And with Heath of all people?" He asked, his voice starting to break as he sat down on the bed.  
"Does it hurt, Drew? Does it hurt to lose the one you love to someone else?" She asked, her voice colder than ever.  
"Yes," he answered as he covered his face with his hands.  
"Good," she said before walking out of the room.

 _"I made him suffer, Ina. I made him suffer for you, for me, for us. The bastard deserved it."_

She laid low for five days. He called and texted her constantly, begging for an answer. She let him feel the pain for five long days before she finally answered him, telling him to meet her at a diner where they could talk in peace. Not many people would be there but it would still be a public place so he couldn't cause a scene.

She was leaned back with a smirk on her face as he entered. He looked like he hadn't slept since she left him. He was hurting and she didn't feel bad about it at all. He sat down with a sigh, just watching her for a few seconds before he finally opened his mouth.

"Why?" Was all that came out.  
"Why? Why? Fuck you, Drew. Here's why," she said as she put a photograph of her and Ina together down in front of him.  
"You knew Ina?" He asked.  
"Knew her? Not only did I know her. I loved her. She was mine until you came and took her away from me," she answered.

He looked up surprised, the pieces slowly coming together in his head.

"You're the woman she was in a relationship with before me?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at her.

"I loved her and you took her away from me. Not just once but twice. If it had just been the first time, I could have lived with that. I knew from the start that I was just an experiment to her but that didn't stop me from loving her. I always knew I'd lose her someday to a man so it didn't come as a surprise when you took her from me. I made peace with that fact. But when she caught you in bed with some stupid bitch, you took her away from me again. She was so heartbroken because of you that she took her own life and you didn't even care enough to come to her funeral," she said.

He didn't say anything. He looked down at the picture again, thinking everything through in his head. She crossed her arms and just waited for him to look up at her and he did after a little while.

"So you chose to find me and punish me? You spent an entire year making me fall so madly in love with you just so you could hurt me?" He asked.  
"I made a promise to her that I would make you suffer, so yes I did. You falling so deeply for me that you were gonna ask me to marry you was just an extra bonus," she said.  
"You're sick!" He spat.  
"You made me this way!" She raised her voice back at him.

For a few seconds they stared each other down. Then she reached over to take the photo back.

"I loved her, Drew. I loved her more than you'll ever understand and I lost her because of you," she said.

He looked down. He felt bad for a brief moment although he knew he wasn't supposed to. Yes, he had been a cheating asshole and broken her heart but he was not to blame for her ending her own life. That much he knew. This sick woman in front of him, this Wera he thought he knew and loved, she was twisted beyond imagination. She had crossed the line between sanity and insanity. He looked up to say something just to see that she wasn't there anymore. He turned around and watched her leave the diner and him behind.


End file.
